Valentine's Dance
by TheSwasomeOne
Summary: Come and read this one-shot about the Valentine's Day dance and what it has in store for Jack and Kim. Total Kick! Please read!


Valentine's Dance: The Day of Drama & Romance

**I'm back! Now don't just read this, applaud! Lol I'm so happy to be writing another one-shot! I hope u guys love this Valentine's themed kick story. Here it is!**

**Jack's POV:**

I'm currently walking home from practice at the dojo. My day has been horrible. I got a D on my History mid-term exam, got detention for apparently starting a fight with Frank at school, fell down the stairs twice, and got beaten by Jerry in sparring! JERRY! And you know what's worse? The Seaford High Valentine's Day Dance is tomorrow….yayyyyyy. NOT! It's bad enough that Kim (my best friend and the girl I've loved since forever) is taken. But she's going out with Nathan Bruce. The dumbest player at our school. I swear he has 5 girlfriends a week; I'm still shocked that he and Kim have even lasted for 2 months. Sometimes I just wanna pound his face in. He's so irritating, and he goes out with Kim for all the wrong reasons. He only likes Kim cuz she's hot; Kim's beauty is inside and out. She's not some beaten up Coke can on the sidewalk; she's perfect in every way imaginable.

I get taken out of my thoughts by the sound of crying. I look around and find Kim sitting outside on her front porch, forcing back tears." Kim! What's wrong?!" I yell rushing toward her. She rubs her eyes and looks away." Oh nothing. Just uh you know sitting outside." She says." Why are you outside in the dark, alone then? And why did you miss practice?" I ask sitting next to her. She shrugs." Just some alone time." Kim sniffles. I sigh and put my arm around her." You know that I'm all ears. Look you don't need to pretend that you're not sad. Trust me Kim I know that you are. What's wrong?" I ask softly. Kim eyes begin to water and she leans her head on my shoulder." Nat-he Nathan broke up with m-me." She stutters. My fists clench." WHAT!" I scream." It's all m-my fault. H-he said that I-I wasn't g-good enough for h-him. For anyone." Kim whispers letting more tears fall.

I pull her chin up and have her face me." Kim don't listen to that idiot. You're amazing. Any guy would be lucky to go out with you." I whisper. She chuckles." Hey after school tomorrow we could have a Bobby Wasabi movie marathon." I suggest. Kim grins and pulls me in for a hug. I breathe in her scent, strawberry and vanilla. The smell of the most beautiful girl in the world." Uhhh Jack you could let go of me now." Kim mumbles in my shirt. I blush and pull away." So what do you think about tomorrow?" I ask." I don't know. I mean I really wanted to go to the dance. But since Nathan and I are done I don't have a date." Kim sighs. She's been talking about that dance for weeks now. It doesn't seem fair for her to not go." How about me?"

**Kim's POV:**

"What?" I ask. Did Jack just ask me out?" How about I take you to the dance?" He asks again, a tint of pink on his cheeks." U-uhhh sure." I stutter. It turns into an awkward silence for a minute." So I'll pick you up at 6:30?" Jack asks nearly bumping into a vase." Yeah. Bye Jack." I say. He waves before running off to his house, a few doors down. What just happened?

**Group Message**** (Grace West, Kelsey Vergas, Julie Hanson)**

**Kim: Girlz I need your help. Be at my house ASAP. Help!**

I put down my phone and in about ten minutes my gals show up. We all run up to my room. My parents are out for the night and my sister is in University. I really need advice right now. They all take their seats. I tell them everything. From the breakup to Jack asking me out." So girls I don't know if I should go through with it. I mean Nathan is probably gonna be there and I can't face him. Plus Jack is just trying to make me feel better. He probably doesn't even wanna go with me anyway." I say in confusion. The girls all nod." Kim just go with Jack I mean he's super-hot!" Kelsey shrieks. She's basically the girly girl type. But she's also a great fashionista. I sigh." But he's my best guy friend. Friend's don't go on dates." I say. Grace puts her hand on my shoulder." Kim, Jack is so sweet and it's obvious that he likes you more than a friend. I mean he hates every guy that you like. Why is that? Oh cuz he likes you and doesn't want you taken!" She says. Julie nods." Yeah I mean guys can be like that. You know shy, and stuff. He probably isn't telling you how he feels because he doesn't want to wreck your friendship with him." She says fixing her glasses.

"I honestly don't think Jack likes me, but I'll still go. It'll be fun. No awkwardness just me and a friend." I sight clapping my hands together. The girls roll their eyes." I remember when you liked Jack in middle school." Grace says wiggling her eyebrows. I throw a pillow at her. They all begin to laugh. I blush and look down." We have to get an outfit ready for Kim. C'mon!" Kelsey says, heading to my closet. All I can worry about right now is do I like Jack again? Have I liked him all this time?

**Jack's POV:**

That's great bro! You finally manned up and asked Kim out!" Jerry says high fiving me. Eddie, Milton, and Jerry are currently over at my house, trying to figure out this Kim thing." I know but it was really awkward after I did. Do you think it was too fast?" I ask." Jack. You've liked Kim since middle school. I think it was perfect timing." Milton says. I shake my head." Yeah but it was different. Kim just got dumped, and then I go and ask her to the dance. I feel like tomorrow night's gonna be a train wreck." I say putting my face in my hands." Jack. You can't keep running from your feelings. It's time you face them. You have to tell Kim how you feel." Eddie says putting his hand on my shoulder." Yeah bro. Girl's like honest guys. And maybe Kim will feel the same way." Jerry says. I nod." During a slow song sweep her off her feet dancing, and then tell her how you feel." Milton says. I smile." You guys are the best. I just have one question. Can you teach me how to dance without looking like a drunk donkey?" I say. The guys begin to laugh." WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Time Skip: Next Day 8:10am**

I open the Seaford High door for Kim." Aww thanks." She says. I've been a little extra nice to Kim this morning. We walk to school together every day. I held her book for her, and her lunch. But im also occasionally teasing her so it's not obvious." Uhhh Jack can I have my stuff back?" She asks. I shake my head." Come and get it Crawford!" I yell dashing down the hall." GIVE IT BACK BREWER!" Kim yells running after me. I laugh and turn the corner. All of the sudden I feel something on my back." GIVE IT BREWER!" She yells on my back. I continue to laugh but I eventually let her down." I'll give your book back if you say..." Kim groans in frustration." Yell that you think I'm the hottest guy on earth." I whisper in her ear." I hate you Jack." She mumbles standing on the stairs." I love you too Kimmy." I tease. Well you guys know that I mean it.

"HEY EVERYONE IN SEAFORD! WHAT IM ABOUT TO SAY IS NOT TRUE BUT I APPARENTLY THINK JACK'S THE HOTTEST GUY ON EARTH!" Kim yells receiving whistles and chuckles from other students. I hold her hand and help her down." You're an idiot." Kim says with a laugh. We both begin to laugh together. I pull her in for a hug." So im an idiot and the hottest guy on the planet. Can you explain your feelings for me clearly Kimmy?" I ask sarcastically. Kim punches my arm lightly and I give her book and lunch bag back." I've gotta get to homeroom. I'll see you in fr-"When Kim backs up she bumps into Nathan. Perfect. She turns around." Uhhhhh Nat-um I mean uh I got-bye." Kim stutters running off to class. I watch her run off before I start heading the other direction." Hey Brewer can you come here a sec?" Nathan asks. I roll my eyes and walk over to him." So has Kim started talking about me?" He asks." Yeah she thinks you're a dick. Can I go now?" I mumble." Whoa whoa. Brewer what's your deal. All I want to know is should I talk to her about what happened." He says.

" She doesn't want to see you Nathan. She hates you. You broke her heart. Why do you think you could just go and stay sorry and she'll forgive you? Kim isn't like that. And if you think she is well you don't know anything about her." I say right to his face. He takes a step toward me." Oh I see what's going on. You think that going with the dance with her she'll fall in love with you. Yeah Jack I know that you like Kim. It doesn't matter now. After you're so called 'date' with her tonight she'll just crawl back to me. They all do." He says with a smirk." Nathan you better back off and leave Kim alone. Take one step near her and I'll make sure you won't be able to see you're five other girlfriends ever again. " I spit." Whatever. Have fun tonight Jack, and don't even think about kissin my girl." And with that he walks away. Im left standing in the empty hallway alone. I have to make sure I tell Kim how I feel. Before it's too late.

**Time Skip: 2:30pm Kim's POV**

"I'm actually pretty excited about tonight." I tell Grace and Kelsey on our walk home. Julie lives a few blocks away so she splits up with us." Yeah well we all know how excited Jack is." Kelsey mumbles." Yeah Julie told us that Milton told her that Jack told him he's very happy that he's going with you." Grace says happily. I look down." Ehhh he probably isn't that happy. Remember he's just being a good friend." I say." Yeah a really good friend. I hear ya girl." Kelsey says with a wink." No just a friend. A sweet and nice guy. Basically the opposite of Nathan." I tell them." What are you gonna do if Jack tries to kiss you?" Grace asks. I shrug." I don't know. What kind of question is that." I say." Oh c'mon Kim! Deep down we all know you want to kiss him. I mean who wouldn't. His shaggy brown hair, gorgeous dark brown eyes, and have you seen him with his shirt off. ABS KIM, HIS ABS!" Kelsey shrieks." You know I don't look at Jack that way. I mean I liked him in middle school but it's different now." I say." Sometimes things never change. Are you sure you don't have some small feelings for him?" Grace asks." I went out with Nathan for 2 months." I reply. Both girls shake their heads." Yeah but the whole time you were with him you thought of Jack." Kelsey mumbles.

"I don't like Jack!" I yell. An awkward silence appears through our small group for a few minutes." I'm sorry. It's just I don't know I feel about him. Maybe you guys could be right. I'm really confused." I admit. Both of them smile." I knew it!" They both say at the same time." Whatever there's my house I gotta go." I say running up the steps of my porch." BYE CONFUSED GIRL! HAVE FUN TONIGHT!" Grace yells." BUT NOT TOO MUCH FUN!" Kelsey yells. I open the door and get inside. I run upstairs and get my homework done. Ughh stupid French and History. By the time its 4:00 I start to get ready. I jump into the shower, curl my hair and put some compact and lip gloss on. I don't like putting on a lot makeup. I find my dress and put it down. It's beautiful. A pinkish grey dress that goes to my knees. Strapless with a bow in the middle. Staring at my dress on my bed I begin to remember all the times with Nathan. He picked that dress out for me for the dance. A tear rolls down my cheek. I shake my head. I have to stop thinking of him. He's done. We're done.

I grab a picture of us on my bulletin board and rip it in half. I grab my phone and delete him off my contacts. This is it. I'm finally getting over Nathan. The jerk who broke my heart. And replacing him with Jack. My best friend and the guy I think I love.

**6:00 Jack's POV:**

I look in the glass reflection of Kim's front door. I've never been this nervous in my life. I think the purple primrose flower (which is Kim's favourite flower) in my hand is gonna fall from all of my shaking. I breathe in and out." C'mon Jack. You've got this." I say to myself. I ring the doorbell. Kim's mom opens the door." Hi Taylor is Kim ready?" I ask." She'll be ready in a minute. You know girls." Taylor says with a chuckle. I smile." Earl come say hello to Kim's date." She says to her husband. Earl walks over and shakes my hand." Hello Jack. How are you?" Earl asks." I'm really nervous sir." I say with a chuckle." Nonsense. You're a great young man. Don't be afraid of us." He replies." Thank you." I say. I see Kim run down the stairs." I'm sorry Jack, I kinda lost track of time and…" I completely zone out when I see her. She looks amazing. I blush and hand her the flower." You look beautiful." I whisper. Kim blushes and grabs her jacket and shoes.

I grab Kim's hand." Bye!" Kim says. Her parent's wave and we walk away." Wow Jack. That flower was beautiful." She says squeezing my hand tighter." Yeah well im trying to make tonight extra special for you." I say." Awwwww." Kim says leaning her head on my shoulder." I'm so excited to get to the dance." She says." Yeah it's gonna be awesome. I'm glad you're doing alright." I say." Yeah well if it wasn't for you I'd be at home. Thanks Jack." She whispers. I blush." No problem. I love hanging out with you." I reply. Now it's Kim's turn to blush.

When we get to the dance the entire gym is swarmed with teenagers. The DJ is at the back, blaring loud danceable music. Tables and chairs are set around the outside. And the lights are dimmed. Plus there are so much pink and red decorations for Valentine's Day theme. We both wave at the guys and gals." Hey you wanna go sit down?" Kim asks. I was about to answer a yes but I hear the DJ." Yo yo yo! Next song goes out to all the guys and there dates. Sometimes you have to take the risk and sweep your girl off her feet. They all wanna be wanted right." As if right on queue Wanted by Hunter Hayes comes on. I know this song cuz this is Kim's favourite song of all time." Oh my gosh. I love this song!" Kim beams. I glance over at the guys. They all give me thumbs up. I chuckle." Hey Kim. You wanna dance with me?" I ask holding out my hand." Oh I don't know Jack. Everyone's gonna be watching." She says moving a few strands of hair out of her face." C'mon it'll be fun." I whisper grabbing her hand. Kim slowly nods and she follows me to the dance floor. I wrap my arms around her waist and her hands grab onto my shoulders.

" Jack you know I can't dance." Kim whispers." Oh c'mon Kim. You know I've actually gotten better if I do say so myself." I brag. Kim snorts." Please Jack. You're a terrible dancer. And I'm telling you that." She replies." Well I've gotten a few pointers and I think I'm gonna sweep you off your feet." I say." Try me." She replies. I pull Kim closer to me as I spin both of us around the dance floor. Staring into each other's eyes I twirl her around the dance floor and pull her into my arms once again, in one fast motion." Wow." Kim gasps." Yeah. I know." I reply." How did you learn to dance like that?" Kim asks." I'm not gonna say…but I learned that for you." I whisper." You-you did?" Kim stutters." Of course. I mean your amazing Kim. And I wanna show you that I care." I say." Jack. Why are you doing all of this for me? Why?" She asks. I take a deep breath." Kim I know this is crazy. But I love you. I've been in love with you since middle school. And I'm very embarrassed to be saying all of this to you now. I just…I can't keep it in anymore." I whisper. Kim's expression turns into shock. We both stop dancing.

"I don't know what to say Jack." Kim says. I move just an inch closer to her. My eyes flicker down toward her lips." Then don't say anything." I whisper. My arms tighten around her waist. I don't know if it was in the moment or I was out of my mind but I lean in to kiss her. And for the slightest second I thought my dream was gonna come true. Until she took a step back." I'm so sorry. I've gotta get out of here." Kim whispers before running out of the gym." KIM! KIM WAIT!"

**Kim's POV**

I have to get out of here. It's bad enough I probably embarrassed Jack and myself, but I also ruined our friendship. Everything between us is now done. He hates me. Wants me dead. Wishes he never loved me." Kim. Please. You don't have to run away." I turn and find Jack standing there with a hurt look on his face. Great Kim. You're the heartbreaker now." Kim it's better that I find out this way that you don't feel the same way. I understand." He says walking closer to me." Jack you don't understand. The truth is…I don't know how I feel about you. I'm so confused. Everything's so messed up. This is all my fault. I hurt you and I'm truly sorry for that. It's just…you were so sweet the past few days. You swept me off my feet when we danced. I got lost, I couldn't understand what was happening until you told me you loved me. That made it all clear. It solved everything right? But honestly it just made me more confused. Next thing I know you lean in to kiss me. And as much as I wanted to, I couldn't. Because I remembered Nathan. How I let him in and her completely destroyed my heart. Jack, I can't trust that easily anymore. I just don't know what else to say. I just hope you can forgive me."

It's takes a few minutes for Jack to absorb all of this. I fiddle with the bow on my dress. This is so awkward and horrible. I feel so bad." Kim. I'm not like the other guys. I care about you more than anyone else. You are the most independent, toughest, determined, and most perfect girl in the world. I am never gonna leave you or hurt you. I'll be there for you and protect you. But when you can handle yourself I'll respect that. Just give me a chance and I'll show you how to love again. I'll show you how to be properly treated." Jack smiles. I blush and look up at him." I don't know what to say." I whisper. Jack walks over to me and grabs my hands." If I try to kiss you again, promise me you won't run away." He whispers leaning a bit closer." I promise." I reply.

And that was the last thing I said before Jack brought me into a kiss. A kiss that was different from all my other kisses in the past. As we wrap our arms around each other, pulling us closer together, I figure out what that one thing was. Desire. I figured out in that one kiss that we both wanted each other more than anything.

Jack is more than I ever wanted.

**The End!**

**Yayyyyyy! I'm finished. I really loved this one-shot. Thank you for reading and please review. I suggest you listen to Wanted by Hunter Hayes. I love that song!**

**Peace out (until I write another little kick story)**

**Julia :)**


End file.
